codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
We Carjacked A Kidnapper
Brief Summary Alvin Torres writes to his old friend inside Delta Force Derek Westbrook, AKA Frost, in which he confesses to having committed an act of "vigilante justice" Author's Note This was originally a school assignment for college. Now it's a story that you guys can read for free. Please feel free to comment and offer feedback-just don't hate on it, please! Thanks! R.I.P Yuri We Carjacked a Kidnapper February 28, 2017 Dear Derek, I can’t believe I’m about to tell you this, but I just can’t seem to get this off my chest anymore. Just yesterday, I was hanging out with Amanda Smith and Ryan Clark. We weren’t doing much-just driving. Next thing you know, we find a restaurant and there’s a red Toyota Prius and there is muffled screaming coming from the car, right? We look inside the restaurant, and we see him-the Lake of the Ozarks Body Snatcher, serial kidnapper notorious for getting away with at least three counts of assault, eighteen counts of murder, and one count of kidnapping. We look inside the vehicle and what do we find? It’s Sandy Martin, twenty-four old college student and, to date, the only kidnapping victim to have been found alive. This was insane, because up ‘til now, every one of the Body Snatcher’s victims have been recovered dead. Then trouble started from there. Ryan Clark wanted to take the law into his own hands, you know, carjack the son of a gun and just drive off with his vehicle. I seconded that notion, mostly because I am a huge supporter of vigilante justice. Amanda Smith, being the goody-two-shoes of the group, wanted the guy reported to the cops. However, Clark and I won the argument and the next thing I knew, I was helping Ryan Clark hotwire the vehicle. Now, if you know anything about carjacking the vehicle, it’s very tedious work. Okay, maybe not that tedious. But Clark made it look like child’s play. He was obviously very good. Anyway, after Clark successfully hotwired the car, he just piled us all inside and he just…drove off. I mean, think about it. He just drove off in the freaking kidnapper’s vehicle without a second thought. So we drive off and we find ourselves going on the road for at least thirty minutes, maybe an hour, before stopping at a deserted part of the Lake of the Ozarks. Then Clark pulls out some improvised explosive device, and then plants them under the hood of the car. He tells Sandy and the rest of us to please leave the vehicle, which we do. Clark tells me to help him push the car into the lake. At first, I’m hesitant, but then I decide to help him out. Once that’s done, Clark blasts that sucker sky-high with his IED, erasing any evidence that we were ever involved! I know what you’re thinking. It’s some screwed up joke, right? Well, no. Just look at the news. Cops found the charred remains of the vehicle yesterday morning. They think the Body Snatcher did it himself, probably to kill Sandy Martin. It fits, according to the public-the Body Snatcher has blown people up before. But Sandy was never found, leading police to believe she somehow escaped beforehand. Whatever, Frost. What matters is that we got away with it, for now. Alvin Torres Epilogue In the years that followed, Alvin Torres and his allies were later tracked down by the FBI and questioned. However, Sandy, being a witness, confessed to everything about her kidnapping and her rescue by the vigilantes. Thankfully, Alvin "Badger" Torres and his friends were able to get light sentences-they were sentenced to three years in state prison. After they were released, Torres and Clark decided to not to take the law into their own hands again-for now, anyway.